unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Statue of Poseidon
The Statue of Poseidon is a quest given by the Pure Spirit of Frost (who was revered by the Humans as "Poseidon" or "Neptune") located in the room -4,-3, in the Downs. Location and Screenshots The Statue of Poseidon Map.jpg|The Statue of Poseidon on the map The Statue of Poseidon Room.jpg|The Pure Spirit of Frost Room The Statue of Poseidon Statue Pieces Item.jpg|Pieces of the Statue of Poseidon The Statue of Poseidon Great Round Sapphire Item.jpg|Great round sapphire on the floor The Statue of Poseidon Coral Crown item.jpg|The coral crown The Statue of Poseidon Trident Item.jpg|The trident The Statue of Poseidon Red Helmet Room 1.jpg|A room with a red helmet The Statue of Poseidon The tome of frostbolt Reward.jpg|The Statue of Poseidon Reward: a tome of frostbolt The Statue of Poseidon Augury Map.jpg|The Statue of Poseidon Map with Augury Poseidon Avatar.jpg|Poseidon, the Frost Pure Spirit Objective You have found the third golden box containing Poseidon, the Pure Spirit of Frost, in order to learn the magic of Frost, you'll have to show loyalty and respect to him by gathering the materials needed to erect a Statue of Poseidon. To do that, you will have to gather: *''50 Blue Essence'' *''20 Pieces of Statue'' *''2 Great Round Sapphires'' *''1 Coral Crown'' *''1 Trident'' *''Kill 5 Red Helmets'' Solution As Poseidon told you, you will have to gather 5 types of material: #You have to collect 50 Blue Essence. You can get them by killing blue coloured ennemies like: Frogs, Sea Snakes and Tentacles. These monsters are located in the Downs and the Sewer. You can also find 17 Blue Essences in the room -3,-3 in a chest, 16 Blue Essences in the room -2,-3 and 24 Blue Essences in the room -1,-4 for a total of 57 Blue Essences. As a last resort, you can also buy them from the Goblin Cook in the kitchen located in the room 2,-1. #You have to gather 20 pieces of statue which are all in the Downs <1>. They are: 6 in the room -3,-3, 3 in the room -2,-3, 5 in the room -1,-3, 3 in the room -1,-4 and 3 in the room 0,-4. #You have to find a coral crown which is a random drop you can get by killing Sea Snakes #You have to find a trident. It is kept in a magical sealed chest kept by the goblins as a weapon in the room 4,-3. ' It's a spear type weapon level 11 you shouldn't be able to equip at this moment of the game.The Pure Spirit of Frost hates that the Red Helmets dwelling the Downs. # You have to '''''kill at least 5 Red Helmets. There is 1 in the room -1,-2, 1 in the room -1,-4, 1 in the room 0,-4 and 6 in the room 3,-4 in the next room following the one where the quest giver of "Colder than ice" is. <1> There is a hidden 21st piece of statue in room [-2,-3, activate the bloody patch of wall to find it. This is because of a bug that happens when Thieves take the pieces but don't give them back. Video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1nVqo0fg5U Reward By completing this quest, Poseidon will grant you with the power of the Magic of Frostthumb|400px|link= (it will be added to your character page at level 1) and he will give you a tome of frostbolt (Frost spell level 1). You will also gain some exp points and the achievement: The Magic of Frost Dialogs No Quest If you press action on a piece of the status while not having this quest, Daniel will tell you : "What's this bunch of rocks here? Some of them look like they've been carved. " If you try to open the chest containing the trident while not having the quest, Daniel will tell you : "This chest has a little trident engraved on it, and some runes under that. Maybe it's a warning about a curse? I'd better leave it alone, just in case. " Beginning the Quest Poseidon, the Pure Spirit of Frost : "A human! Here! How is it possible!? " Daniel : "I caught this human in the entrance of the castle. It was easy to possess his body, he barely resisted. You already know of such a weak an pitiful race? " Poseidon : "I visited their world a long time ago. I posed as one of their gods and they gave me names like 'Poseidon' and 'Neptune'. " Daniel : "Foolish humans... The Great Lord commanded me to come before you , pure spirit, so you could give me you knowledge. " Poseidon : "I will not give you the knowledge of blue magic unless you prove yourself worthy. You will show me you loyalty and respect. " "I yearn for the giant marble statues that used to ornament the temples dedicated to me, reflecting my greatness. Some statues were sculpted here, although they are inadequate mockeries of the ones the humans created. " "Shadow, rebuild one of my statues and I will grant you my knowledge. You will have to collect: " "Pieces of statue. You will find them hidden among common stone. You will recognize the pieces as they are made of the finest Guimerian marble. " "Sapphires Two beautiful sapphires, blue like the sea, took the place of the eyes, however the crows that dwell in this place love small shining objects and took them away. " "A coral crown. Some of the sea snakes that dwell in the depths of this castle found such a treasure, and now it is in their possession. You will have to get it from them. " "A trident. Finally, every statue wielded a trident made of ice. Goblins kept them stored in big chests, with the hope of using them in battle. " "Blue magic essence To unite the pieces, you will have to acquire the blue magic essence of 50 creatures. " "I also ask a favor. I cannot stand the fire creatures that dwell in this part of the castle. I desire that you kill at least 5 floating fire helmets. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you: "Necesserary items to finish the quest will appear on the map. This only works with explored rooms. " "The Two Swords Icon indicates that you have to kill monster to obtain an item. " "The Chest Icon indicates that an item needs to be collected for the quest. " "The Highlighted Icon indicates the active quest you're following in the quest panel. Otherwise, dark icons belongs to quests that you're not following. " Finishing the Quest Poseidon : "My statue is finally complete. Shadow, you have demonstrated your worth for the knowledge of power over water and ice. From now on, your eyes will understand the books of blue magic that are spread all around the castle. " Narrator : "The magic of frost has been added to you character page. You are now able to cast spells of frost and increase your skill in frost magic when gaining levels. " Category:Quests